Beyond Eternity
by mini-hyuuga
Summary: sólo quedaba el ahora, el regalo del presente, Hinata se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, por sus logros, por su fuerza y determinación, ¿estarías dispuesta a vivir una eternidad conmigo?. ¿puede el amor y la pasión desvanecerse para siempre? ¿Podrá el corazón de hinata sanar y volver a amar?.
1. Chapter 1

****HOLA, bueno soy nueva en este y he escrito mi primer fic

Pareja: Sasuhina- K+

Summary: Hinata se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, por sus logros, por su fuerza y determinación. ¿estarías dispuesta a vivir una eternidad conmigo?, Todo era perfecto, pero que pasó luego, ¿el amor y la pasión puede desaparecer?.

D: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos lo saben. son del MAESTRO MK.

* * *

**BEYOND ETERNITY**

.

.

.

Era una noche de navidad muy hermosa, había un frío indescriptible que te enfría los huesos en pocos segundos, pero que a la vez hace que tu cuerpo se sienta cálido y arropado, o al menos así es como se sentía Hinata, pues se encontraba en su monótono dormitorio, sentada en su cama, la cual había corrido recientemente cerca de la ventana para poder ver a las personas correr de un lado a otro, buscando regalos, alimentos para la cena, o solamente disfrutando un salida navideña con la familia que ella nunca tuvo.  
Se sentía bastante sola en ese departamento pero tampoco se sentía con las fuerzas para salir, el hecho de que Hinata haya sido lo bastantemente valiente para haber enfrentado a su padre, Hiashi, y haber logrado salir de esa estúpida casa llena personas egocéntricas egoístas y orgullosas le estaba trayendo consecuencias, si bien ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse, había conseguido un trabajo como secretaria, y hace un año que está de novia con Naruto, si no fuera por él, Hinata nunca se hubiese visto capaz de salir adelante, por supuesto que también se lo agradece a sus amigos de la infancia, a Kiba, que ya no tiene ese loco enamoramiento a ella, aunque gracias a eso conoció a Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, y ahora salen juntos; Shino también fue alguien muy importante pues le decía lo que pensaba a Hinata y era muy discreto para cuando él trataba de abrirle los ojos; Sakura, Ino y Tentén, siempre estaban ahí cuando ella se sentía insegura, y debía agradecer que fueron ellas las precursoras de la nueva personalidad de Hinata, una Hinata que decía lo que pensaba, una HInata trabajadora y esforzada, y que NO tartamudeaba, aunque existían detalles que no habían cambiado mucho como su delicadeza y su buena disposición para ayudar a los demás; Hanabi y Neji lo ayudaron a confrontar a Hiashi el hombre que Hinata más teme en este mundo, pero que gracias ellos, logró dejar atrás.

Y así sigue la cuenta de las personas que la han ayudado. ¡Dios! Hasta Sasuke se había ofrecido una vez para ayudarle a mudarse, aunque hay que admitir que Sakura había ejercido cierta presión, aun así lo hizo con buena disposición. Pero había alguien en especial a quien agradecer…. A su novio… Naruto, el hombre de su vida, al que estaba esperando en estos momentos aunque ella sabía que llegaría en una par de horas más para que fueran con sus amigos a un café, en el que Tenten trabajaba y podrían conseguir un descuento.

Hinata miraba por la ventana, esperando que llegara, pero sólo veía niños jugando, gente comprando y taxis recorriendo las calles, pensar que antes de todo eso, vivía con su padre y tenía que soportar las cenas formales de navidad con Hiashi y los demás robots de esa casa. Era una de las cosas, que Hinata quería olvidar, y que con el tiempo, ese rencor que había con los integrantes de esa familia se había desvanecido, y sólo quedaba el ahora, el regalo del presente, Hinata se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, por sus logros, por su fuerza y determinación.

- Creo que lo logre- dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa en su cara, y a la vez limpiaba la ventana que se había empañado con su respiración, pero se detuvo cuando la movió su mano por segunda vez, y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, cambio a una de asombro, ya que veía una melena rubia acercarse a la puerta que daba al lobi del edificio.

Hinata se paró rápidamente, se puso las botas, se peino con la mano, corrió al baño, recogió su ropa sucia y la echo a la lavadora, corrió a fuera de la habitación, en un momento de desesperación boto los platos sucios al basurero, ordenó un poco los sillones, mientras agradecía a Dios que el ascensor estaba malo, por lo que naruto tendría que subir por las escaleras, lo que le daba tiempo para limpiar el desastre de una semana, si hubiese sabido que Naruto llegaría a recogerla más temprano de lo acordado hubiese limpiado, ya que le daba vergüenza que vieran en desastre en el que se encontraba su actual hogar.

TOC-TOC-TOC.

Hinata se enderezó, arreglo su blusa y se aproximó a la puerta para abrirla.

-Naru-u…- se detuvo al ver que no había nadie en la puerta, estiro el cuello para ver si había alguien, y cuando lo hizo…

-HINATA- CHAN-

-Haa!... Por kami- dijo en un susurro, mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón, para intentar controlarlo- Naruto, por favor, deja de hacer eso- le decía a su novio mientras éste se reía triunfante.

-Ya, perdona, lo siento, juro que no lo haré más- Naruto se acerco a ella, lentamente- pero con una condición-

Hinata, sólo lo miraba embobada por sus ojos azules, que la penetraban

-C-cual- dijo en un susurro, para que luego él la rodeara por la cintura, y tomara su mentón con su mano libre.

-Que me beses- se acercó lentamente a ella, y la besó, despacio y sencillo, como si no corriera el tiempo.

Hinata posicionó sus manos en el cuello del rubio, y no dejaba de acariciar su rostro, mientras éste la estrujaba entre sus brazos, una vez que dejaron libre al otro, se abrazaron y entraron al departamento.

-iré a buscar mis cosas, espérame- hinata fue a su dormitorio, para arreglar su cartera.

-Creo que te las has dado de floja últimamente Hinata- grito naruto para que ella lo escuchara.

-Lo siento, pensé que venías más tarde- apareciendo frente a naruto con su cartera al hombro, naruto se voltió y camino a la cocina- E-espera, no vayas…

-Tampoco sabía que eras de las que botaba los platos en vez de lavarlos- dijo mientras tomaba uno con la punta de sus dedos y se lo mostraba a una avergonzada hinata, que se tapaba un ojo con la mano- Wow, creo que cuando nos casemos, tendremos que contratar una nana-

Ante lo último dicho, se devolvieron miradas, Hinata lo mira fijamente, mientras él deja el plato en donde estaba y avanza hacia ella.

-Hinata-

-Naruto, por q-q-

-Espera, no digas nada, hay algo importante que debo decir- acercándose a ella nuevamente, aclaró su garganta y comenzó de nuevo, ahora con la mano de Hinata entre las suyas- Hinata… sé que no soy el mejor chico del mundo, soy torpe, y siempre cometo errores.

-Lo sé, y por eso te amo- los ojos de hinata comenzaban a humedecer, hasta que una lágrima se escapó y fue detenida por los labios de naruto.

-Yo también te amo, y sé que sin ti, no soy nada, si no fuera por ti hinata, yo no sé qué haría, eres todo lo que yo nunca pedí, y más, es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir, te amo demasiado. Quiero formar una familia contigo, que nuestros hijos crezcan conociendo el verdadero amor, que nos tengan como su ejemplo para aprender a amar, y así vivir una eternidad junto a tu lado, sin que nadie sea capaz de separarnos, pero necesito saber… Hay algo que me ha estado incomodando este último tiempo, y es que, si bien, yo se que amas, pero… ¿estarías dispuesta a vivir una eternidad conmigo?-

hinata al borde del llanto, y sólo conteniéndose por la mirada de Naruto, que sujetaba sus dos manos entre las suyas, hinata se suelta de su agarre, y en un movimiento rápido, lo abraza.

-Eres el hombre más inteligente que he conocido, eres atento conmigo y siempre estuviste ahí para mí, cuando más lo necesite, te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, eres la fuerza que uso para levantarme cada día, eres todo para mi, mi suerte, mi fe, mi energía, mi todo, y no podría seguir con vida si no te tengo a mi lado, espero que envejezcamos juntos, viendo a nuestros hijos formar familias y nosotros… nosotros seguiremos juntos hasta la eternidad-

Hinata no aguanto más, y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de naruto quien acababa de salir de aturdimiento y estaba correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia. En eso él la suelta y ella intenta limpiarse el rostro, naruto la detiene y pasa su pulgar por las mejillas de hinata para limpiar su llanto, luego la toma de sus mejillas y le pregunta, un poco dudoso e inseguro.

-Hinata… - se miran mutuamente en un silencio absolutamente perfecto.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sera posible que me merezca un review?

bueno hasta qui por hoy, empieza con un naruhina, pero las cosas cambiran en el transcurso de la historia, si pillas un horror gramatical, me dicen porfas.

Criticas, felicitaciones- Me gustan más las últimas.

eso adios... gracias por pasar y leer.


	2. Chapter 2

hola!, aqui va el segundo chapter, espero los disfruten.

D: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos lo saben. son del MAESTRO MK.

* * *

**BEYOND ETERNITY**  
**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ Hinata no aguanto más, y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de naruto quien acababa de salir de aturdimiento y estaba correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia. En eso él la suelta y ella intenta limpiarse el rostro, naruto la detiene y pasa su pulgar por las mejillas de hinata para limpiar su llanto, luego la toma de sus mejillas y le pregunta, un poco dudoso e inseguro.

-Hinata… - se miran mutuamente en un silencio absolutamente perfecto.- ¿Te casarías conmigo? ]

Hinata se sorprendió, pero luego su mirada cambió a una llena de ternura, se acercó aun más a naruto y junto su frente con la de ella.

-Sería una loca si dijera que no- lo besó lenta y tranquilamente.

-Espera, estoy confundido… ¿Eso es un sí?-

Hinata ríe- Si Naruto, es un sí-

-¡GENIAL! –La besa fugazmente- Vamos a decirles a todos- la toma de la mano, y la lleva fuera del departamento.

-Espera, ¿Ino y shikamaru estarán ahí?, acaban de romper-

-Accedieron, sólo porque yo lo solicite, además la curiosidad puede llevar a muchas cosas- Sonrió ante los último, ya que Hinata no entendió lo que dijo. Tomo la mano de su prometida y la guió hacia la salida.

-Na-Naruto, no me jales, por favor- la suelta y hinata mueve los dedos libremente.

-Lo siento, ¿te lastime?-

-no, es que te suda la mano-

Ambos ríen abiertamente, siguen su rumbo al café donde estaban sus amigos reunidos, en el camino disfrutan de cada palabra que dice el otro, se ríen y conversan de todo lo que les parezca importante, pero sabían que había sólo una cosa que era importante para ellos y siempre sería así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué no llegan? Hace minutos que deberían haber estado aquí.

-Relajate Sakura, tranquila ya llegarán- El intento de Ino por tranquilizar a su amiga, no tuvo resultados, pues seguía bastante inquieta y removiéndose en su puesto.

-Hanabi ¿Sabes que es lo TAN importante que nos tienen que decir?- kiba se había decepcionado cuando Hanabi hizo un movimiento de hombros indicando que no tenía idea.

-Quizas hinata está embarazada-

-TENTEN, no digas eso, Hinata-sama no es así.

-Relájate Neji, lo sé, sólo estaba bromeando.

-Esperemos que lleguen, así podremos escuchar para que ésta reunión.

Shino hizo una leve afirmación con su cabeza- Shikamaru tiene razón, no hace falta especular, la que ellos deben venir en camino.

Kiba pego un respingo y se puso de pie- Aquí hay algo que me huele mal- se dirigió hacia un serio Sasuke y lo miro fijamente- Como es que tú estás acá, Tú odias éste tipo de reuniones.

Todos voltearon a ver con curiosidad, lo que intentaba decir Kiba.

-Kiba tiene razón, para que Sasuke se haya presentado acá, Naruto le debe haber contado con anticipación, lo que nos quiere decir a nosotros, y además debe ser algo muy importante como para que Sasuke se haya quedado.

Todos miraban a sakura quien ahora inspeccionaba la situación meticulosamente.

Kiba camino lentamente hacia Sasuke y lo miro fijamente- Si no quieres salir herido, dinos porque estamos aquí.

-No será necesario que el teme les cuente- Todos se voltean a ver a los recién llegados

-Porque se demoraron tanto, no estábamos aburriendo- Ino se lavanta para ir a saludar a los dos recién llegados.

-Lo siento Ino-san, es que Narut-t-

-Yo me tropecé, y por eso veníamos caminando muy lento.

Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto que fingía una extremadamente feliz sonrisa, luego de que todos se saludaran, la conversación siguió, sólo que ahora hablaban temas variados, ya que naruto dijo que deberían esperar para saber qué era lo importante para anunciar. En un momento en que todos hablaban y reían naruto se salió de la conversación y se acerco lentamente hacia Sasuke, que estaba silenciosamente observando como todos decían incoherencias.

-Teme, te agradezco que hayas decidido venir-

-Hmp- no desviaba la mirada del grupo.

-Se que odias venir a estas reuniones.

-Dobe, ya estoy aquí, deja de agradecer.

-Necesito saber… ¿Qué piensas de Hinata?

-Porque preguntas idioteces, Baka.

-No es una idiotez, es que para mí es importante saber, lo que piensas tú. Sasuke eres como mi hermano.- totalmente serio, pone una mano en el hombro de Sasuke, para que éste se volteara a verlo.

-Creo…Tomaste una buena decisión- desvía la mirada- te envidio por eso.

-Lo sé, ella es extraordinaria.- sus ojos van a Hinata.

-hmp- Sasuke bajó la mirada.

-Bueno, creo que llego el momento de anunciarlo, teme ¿lo trajiste?- Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, para sacar un pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón y entregársela a Naruto.

-OIGAN CHICOS, tengo algo que anunciar- todos los ojos estaban en él. -Hinata podrías venir, ¿por favor?- Hinata se levanta y va hacia a él, luego continua hablando.

-La razón por la que están todos aquí… - se arrodilla, abre la cajita- quiero hacer de esta mujer, mi esposa y mi compañera…

-Na-Naruto…- a pesar de que lo habían hablado anteriormente, Hinata estaba sorprendida de la manea en que Naruto quería hacerlo saber a sus amigos, pero para ella eso no importaba, volvería a repetir las mismas palabras de horas antes, pero no era necesario, así que solo, agarro el rostro de Naruto con sus delicadas manos y se inclino para besarlo- Acepto.

Están todos muy expectantes, Ino, Sakura y Tentén están muy conmovidas y Hanabi mira con extrañeza y algo de sorpresa la escena, Kiba tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Shino sólo seguía con su semblante serio de siempre, a l igual que Shikamaru que intentaba no acercarse a Ino, y Neji sólo miraba expectante como Naruto colocaba el anillo de bodas en el dedo anular, mano izquierda de su prima, el único que miraba desde una esquina y parecía algo molesto, era Sasuke que sólo se limitaba a subir la mirada cada 10 segundos ,para luego volver a posarla en objetos inanimados.

La noche se hiso muy larga, llena de alegrías y buenas conversaciones, todos comentaban la propuesta de naruto, a excepción de uno, que se aisló poco a poco hasta desaparecer del lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

.

.

.

* * *

Podré merecer un review, bueno a decir verdad no he recibido la recepción que hubiese deseado pero bueno, seguiré esta historia para aquellos que la quieran leer.

-Juvia Mavis-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review, no sabes como me alegro un momento de crisis ajajaj, que bueno que te haya aparecido interesante, y puedes seguir leyendo se pondrá aun más misterioso, y sí, algo pasará, pero aún no, aunque puede que lo adelante. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero leerte pronto c:


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA A TODOS disculpen la tardanza, pero estoy con mis últimas pruebas de años y eso, así que apenas tuve tiempo para éste cap, bueno intentaré subir capitulos cada sabado o si no el domingos, para ocupar más su tiempo, les dejo el 3 cap adios

(naruto y sus personajes no son mines, I wish they were, son de MG master)

* * *

**BEYOND ETERNITY**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las 10:00 am y el sol se colaba a través de las cortinas para llegar al somnoliento y pálido rostro de una mujer que dormía con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, la que desapareció enseguida al sentir el radiante rayito de sol golpear su mejilla. Hinata comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente al momento que se removía en su cama, se estiro hasta dejar las mantas de la cama desordenadas y casi en el suelo, la muchacha se acomodo en su lecho y se amarro el largo cabello, se levantó como si su cuerpo pesara 100 kilos, y camino lentamente a la puerta de su dormitorio, al llegar ahí, posicionó su mano en el picaporte y vio el anillo, radiante y hermoso, no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta pareció que se sentía más ligeras, o más bien se sentía su peso normal que son 57 kilos, para ella estaba bien ya que medía 1.60, y esa fue exactamente la altura que alcanzó cuando se enderezó para alzar su mano y mirar directamente el anillo.

-Me casaré- sus ojos parecían sorprendido- y con Naruto- ya no había sorpresa, en su mirada se podía ver amor y ternura.

Alzó la mano nuevamente pero ahora para poder ver su reloj.

-¡Las 10:00 Voy tarde!- salió de la habitación y entró a la ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un día común y corriente para él, a diferencia de una cosa, la resaca que debía soportar estaba sobrepasando sus límites, decidió levantarse, lo hiso con cautela, para no acrecentar el intenso dolor de su cráneo. Entró al baño lentamente y tomo una ducha larguísima, la necesitaba, quería despejar su mente, y aclarar ideas, era lo correcto antes de decir cualquier cosa que pudiera perjudicar su "reputación de macho", cerró la regadera y salió de la ducha puso una toalla en su cadera y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio nuevamente, sintió que un helado viento recorría su espina debido a que las gotas de agua que caían por su espalda se enfriaban a cada segundo, su torso bien trabajado brillaba a causa del agua. Se seco, se vistió y seco el cabello solo pasando su mano sobre él, para que quedara como regularmente lo usaba, posicionó un reloj en su muñeca y miro la hora "_10:45", _estaba a tiempo.

Luego de haberse vestido completamente, se miró al espejo, y reviso su apariencia, llevaba puesta una camisa negra ajustada en los hombros, plancho con la mano sus jeans negros y marco con la mano el dobles de éstos para que no se soltara al caminar.

Tomó su bolso lo lleno de libros y cuadernos, he intento acomodar una carpeta llena de dibujos y folletos dentro igualmente, pero no cabía así que solo decidió llevarlos en la mano, solo tendría que esconderlos bien debajo de su brazo, para que su hermano no los encontrara, y lo retara por estar gastando su tiempo en estúpidos dibujos, en vez de usarlo inteligentemente para contabilizar las ganancias de la empresa.

Camino hacia la puerta de salida y salió de su solitario departamento, para luego volver a él, sólo, sin más compañía que sus dibujos y buenos recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata camina apresurada por las calles, chocando los hombros de las demás personas que se volteaban para recriminarle con los ojos, y Hinata odiaba eso, ella solo siguió caminando aferrándose a sus apuntes que no habían entrado es su bolso lleno de ficheros y papeles con recados para su jefe.

Bien, le faltaban 4 calles para llegar a su trabajo. Fue en ese momento en que vio sus cosas revueltas con otras que no eran suyas en el suelo, solo atino a recoger sus pertenencias y levantarse para poder pedir disculpas, pero se detuvo al ver con quien había chocado.

-Uchiha-san.

Al escuchar su nombre, sasuke se agacho para recoger sus cosas que habían volado al igual que las de la chica, que ahora tenía un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza de haberse estrellad contra él.

-Lo siento Uchicha-san, es que no me fije.

-No importa, yo iba apurado y no…te vi-

-Déjame ayudarte, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, gomen.

-Está bien, no es nada. – se levanto con sus cosas en la mano y echando otras en el bolso.

Se quedaron mirando por unos minutos, ella sólo esperaba que el dijera algo o que sólo dejara de mirarla con esos ojos negros, y él sólo admiraba su rostro, posaba su mirada en las facciones más delicadas que había visto en cualquier mujer, su naríz, su mandíbula, sus pálidos ojos que lo miraban con timidez e impaciencia, y también provecho la oportunidad para admirar sus labios curvilíneos y carnosos que se movían impacientes por no saber que pronunciar, una vez que salió de su trance desvió su mirada a las finas manos de Hinata.

-Pensé que estabas apurada.

-Oh! Si, es verdad, nuevamente, lo siento Uchiha-san, debo irme ya, llegaré tarde a mi trabajo.

-Hmp.

-Adios, Uchiha-san, que éste bien

La vio alejarse caminando a paso apresurado, su pelo tomado en una pequeña coleta, que dejaba la mitad de sus largos cabellos sueltos por sus hombros, cuando ya no veía su figura, siguió su camino por las calles hasta llegar a su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hinataaaa!

Hinata se levanta de su silla, y corre al despacho de su jefe, con algo de desesperación y nerviosismo.

-¡Qué esperas, rápido ven!- Cada vez su rostro parecía más enojado- Hina…

-¿Qué sucede Señor?

-Más tarde tendré una conferencia necesito que me termines los portafolios, y los traigas más tardar a las 18:00.

-Está bien jefe, ¿hay algo más que necesite?

-Sí, toma los papeles con un sello rojo que están en la mesita junto al estante y escanéalos todos, luego necesito que los envíes a contabilidad y diles que deben entregarte los resultados a las 17:00, si no están a esa hora, diles que tendrán que venir a dejármelos personalmente.

Hinata camino junto a la mesita después de haber anotado todo lo que su jefe le dictó para hacer para poder recoger los papeles con sello rojo.

-Debo pedirte otra cosa, ve a buscar los gráficos a la imprenta y también agrégalos a la presentación, necesito que la conferencia salga excelente.

Hinata anoto esto último con mucha dificultad, ya que sus brazos sostenían la ruma de papeles con sellos rojos, pesar que debía escanear todo eso, de seguro terminaría cansada esa tarde.

-Listo, Señor me retiro.

-A… y tráeme un café por favor, tal y como te enseñe.

-ok, en seguida vuelvo con su café.

-apresúrate.

Hinata salió del despacho de su jefe preparo su café y comenzó a escanear la interminable lista de papeles, llenos de nombres y cuentas que ella no entendía, tendrá un largo día de trabajo hoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Sasuke-teme!

-Baka, te dije que no vinieras a verme a mi trabajo.

-Vamos teme, no seas aburrido, sólo estoy aquí para darte una buena invitación.

-Hmp, no quiero, más de tus invitaciones, son del asco.

-¡Que te pasa, imbécil, ésta sí que es buena, lo prometo!

-Que…

Naruto se sentó en el escritorio de sasuke y comenzó a anotar una dirección en un pequeño papelito, para luego ponerlo en la mano de sasuke.

-Que es esto dobe.

-Que no ves idiota, una dirección.

-No te pases conmigo.

-Tranquilo sólo fue una broma.

-¿Y…?

-La dirección donde se hará mi despedida de soltero.- se bajo de mesa, y puso sus manos en la mesa, mirando con complicidad a sasuke.

-No voy.

-¿Pero qué?, vamos teme no seas amargado, de verdad que no te sorprenderás a quien llevaré.

-Naruto tengo trabajo que hacer, déjame hacerlo, retírate.

Naruto se aleja de la mesa y mira de reojo a su amigo.

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Qué no te vas?- Sasuke estaba alterado, y algo confundido.- ¿Porqué preguntas?

-¿Es tu hermano?, si te molesta mucho, yo iré a golpearlo para que te deje vivir tu vida, ese mal nacido, como puede decirto lo que hacer y no, tu ya estás grande ye l sólo es tu hermano, no es como si fuera tu Pad-

-No es mi hermano.

-¿Entonces qué?- Naruto se fijo bien en cómo había estado su amigo los últimos días- Es una chica cierto- Sasuke se congeló y Naruto solo reía por haber encontrado la razón de porque su amigo no actuaba como antes.- ¡Oh que sí lo es!, hasta te tiene embobado- ríe- Dime quien es teme, no le diré a nadie, tan sólo dime.

-Detente dobe

-Vamos, o dime como es, ¿es bonita? Que idiota claro que es bonita, o si no, no te gustaría, porque como siemp-

-Ya, déjalo Naruto, ella es… ella es… imposible- diablos Naruto era, muy insistente y persuasivo- por favor, ya que lo sabes sólo vete.

Naruto se tranquilizó y decidió retirarse. Cuando ya se había ido, sasuke se pasó las manos por el pelo, y volvió a mirar el papelito que Naruto le había entregado, quizás no era tan mala idea, pasar una noche de sexo descontrolado con una desconocida, podría servir para olvidar a la prometida de su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Dónde están?! Dónde deje la carpeta, llegue con ella en la mañana, no se puede haber perdido.

Hinata buscaba con desesperación su carpeta azul marino oscuro, no la encontraba por ninguna parte, busco debajo del mueble, sobre el mueble, en el mueble, so pobre escritorio ya no tenía ningún rincón sin haber sido por recorrido por las manos de Hinata.

- ¿Dónde deje la carpeta? Okey Hinata, hoy, saliste de tu casa con tus cosas, caminaste por las calles con tu boldo y papeles, luego por accidente chochaste con sasuke y recogiste tus cosas, tomaste tu carp-

Se detuvo ahí, se acababa de dar cuenta de su error, sasuke se había llevado carpeta y él tenía la de ella. Miró el escritorio y cerca de su laptop, divisó una carpeta negra, que definitivamente no era de ella ni de sus compañeros, la tomó con cuidado para poder revisarla

-Por favor sé mi carpeta, por favor sé mi carpeta- susurraba esperando que su deseo del día arreglara, el peor de los malos momentos que ha tenido que vivir.

Cuando la abrió se encontró con infinitos bocetos, dibujo hermosos y detallados, se impresionó de que sasuke fuera tan bueno para dibujar y hacer autorretratos, había uno de Naruto, de él, el cual había quedado perfectamente idéntico a él, un retrato de su padre, de su madre y muchos otros más.

-NO esto no es mío, esto tampoco, menos, nop, menos, tamp-

Se detuvo antes de pronunciar su última palabra acerca el retrato que estaba en su mano, lo observo un poco, estaba perfectamente detallado, su cabello, su nariz, su pelo, sus labios. Lo miro una vez en general y lo dejo junto con los otros y cuando regreso a la fila de dibujos que ni había revisado, se quedo congelada casi para siempre.

-Pero que- Tomo otro retrato de ella, y otro y otros y otro y otro, todos los retratos que continuaban eran de ella, cuando sonreía, cuando lloraba, con expresiones de enojo, de cuerpo entero, sólo de bustos, con vestidos, con pantalones, con blusas, con poleras, en su trabajo, en su departamento, en un bar y así continuaba.

No podía negar que los dibujos estaban bellísimos, pero le pareció extraños que en más de la mitad pareciera ella, y sólo ella. Se sintió extraña y de un momento a otro, la estúpida conferencia de su jefe le dejo de importar, tomó sus pertenencias, guardo los dibujos en la carpeta nuevamente y salió de su puesto, necesitaba encontrar a sasuke por algún lado debe de estar, quería preguntarle que era todo eso, y porque no le pidió su consentimiento, para dibujarla. Salió de su escritorio dispuesta a encontrarlo, sabía que su jefe la mataría por no llevarle los papeles del portafolio, pero eso por alguna extraña razón ya no le importaba.

* * *

Ufff! creo que éste quedo extenso, espero poder sontinuar haciendolos largos, para que así disfruten mas la historia, bueno eso, gracias a los que leen y dejan review, y los que leen y no dejan review , gracias igualmente.

Magic ann love: No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho el naruhina, no se porque, lo encuentro muy... canon xD. pero bueno, ya comenzara el momento de sasuhina. se paciente, saludos y abrazos, gracias por leer.

Guest: Holas! garcias por leer, ys i sasuke estaba celosisimo, espero que con éste cap, te hayas interesado más saludos adios!

Juvia Mavis-chan: Un saludos para ti amiga, espero te haya gustado este cap :)

Hinatacris: Exacto, sasuke y sus celos uchiha ajajja, pero ahora se pone mejor, espero que sigas leyendo, te sorprenderas de lo que pasara :)

Guest:( Xfavor sigue con la istoria a mi me requetecontramegaencanto) gracias, y si la seguiré sólo que este sábado tuve muchas cosas que hacer por esa razón no pude subir el cap3, espero que éste nuevo capitulo te haya gustado muchos, saludos y abrazos :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4

Recorre las calles apresurada, tratando de encontrar a Sasuke, que misteriosamente la había dibujado, no sabía donde trabajaba, tampoco sabía dónde encontrarlo, sólo sabía que siempre, pasaba a un café los días de trabajo, no tenía dinero en su celular y para mayor problema, no le quedaba batería, no tenía el suficiente dinero como para recorrer las calles en taxi, así que solo lo tendría que hacer caminado, y registrando cada uno de los cafés que se encuentre a su paso, sólo para encontrar encontrarlo a él, pero tampoco sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido por haber tomado la arrebatad decisión de dejar su trabajo, Dios, hasta la podrían echar, pero eso a ella no le importo, lo más extraño es que no sabía porque lo buscaba si perfectamente podría entregarle la carpeta a su novio para que éste se la entregara a él, pero no quería eso, ella quería verlo y preguntarle porque la dibuja tanto, se le ocurrió una idea cuando llego al primer café que había visto en toda la cuadra que llevaba caminando, saco el autorretrato de sasuke y entro al café, cuando entró sintió todas las miradas de los hombres en ellas, y cuando se dio vuelta sabía perfectamente lo que estaban mirando.

Al parecer no era bueno aparecerse por esos lugares, vestida de secretaria, y más aún con tacos altos, intentó no sentirse observada e ignorar los ojos envidiosos y celosos de las chicas que estaban sentadas más mesas más atrás, así que sólo avanzó al mesón de bar para preguntar por sasuke.

-Disculpe, puedo hacer una consulta.

-Si claro, lo que sea por usted.

Hinata cambio su mirada por una levemente repulsiva, el hombre que la atendió no era nada atractivo y más aun su edad no lo favorecía pero bueno, Hinata sabía que sólo estaba ahí para preguntar por sasuke y así lo hiso.

-Me preguntaba si usted no ha visto a éste hombre- acerco el detallado dibujo de sasuke al señor que lo tomo con sus manos olorosas a alcohol.

-No, lo siento, a verdad es que ni siquiera lo conozco, pero si desea, puede quedarse aquí mientras lo espera, y así nos conocemos mejor.

-N-no gracias, se me hace tarde, gracias.-

Hinata camino fuera del café lo más rápido que pudo, para luego seguir con su búsqueda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cuando termines el último folio, ve a dejarlo a mi oficina y luego puedes irte, ah! Y apresúrate

-Está bien- Su hermano se retiraba cuando él le hablo- Itachi?- su hermano mayor se volteo, para escuchar a su hermano menor, si bien no dijo palabra alguna, pero sólo hiso un gesto con la mano para que el continuara- Éste será mi último mes de trabajo, me iré de la ciudad.

Itachi bajo la mirada y luego la levanto, saco sus manos del bolsillo del pantalón y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

-¿A dónde irás?

-No lo sé aun.

-¿No te quedarás para la boda de Naruto, es en tres meses más?

-No. Pero le diré mis razones.

-y ¿Cuáles son?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, y luego Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, se puso su chaqueta mientras un confuso Itachi lo miraba de reojo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi departamento, ya termine el folio.

Recogió sus últimas pertenencias y paso por al lado de su hermano, sólo rosaron sus hombros, pero sólo bastó ese movimiento para comprender el leve momento de tensión entre ambos. Una vez que Sasuke ya había desaparecido por la puerta de salida, Itachi esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hay hermano mío, quien lo diría, lo malo es que no te puedes esconder para siempre, algún día la gente se enterara, y ella también, ¿Qué harás en ese momento? ¿Serás capaz de decirle la verdad? Esto es algo que quiero ver con mis propios ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata seguía con sus búsquedas fugaces por los bares y cafés más escondidos de la ciudad, se llevo muchos sustos y vergüenzas con las cosas que los cantineros o que los mismos presentes le decían o para ser más exactos… Gritaban de una esquina a otra.

Había pasado más de 2 horas buscando, ya estaba exhausta, así que decidió sentarse en un parque que se encontraba cerca de una plaza. Dejo sus cosas cerca de ella, y poso su mano sobre ellas, para evitar un robo, observo cada persona que pasaba cerca de ella, o al otro lado de la calle, sentía en su pecho cierta ansiedad con respecto a Sasuke, tenía curiosidad y aparte se sentía muy apenada pues NUNCA pensó que alguien podría usarla ELLA como modelo de retratos y además nunca se lo espero de SASUKE, él… él era tan serio, y Hinata no podía entender como él teniendo tantas mujeres a sus pies, la eligió a ella para dibujar. De tanto pesar acerca de la carpeta que yacía bajo la mano de Hinata, no se percató que Sakura se acercaba a ella.

-¡HINATA!.

- AH! Sakura-san me asusto, por favor no lo vuelva a hacer.

-haha, lo siento, es que me parecías despistada.

-lo sé, perdona, estaba pensando, ¿Te sientas?

-Sí, claro, gracias…

Hinata toma las carpetas y las aparta un poco, para que no estorben.

-Y Hinata, ¿Qué pensabas?

-nada importante, sólo cosas del trabajo.

- Oh, ¿Cómo ha estado tu trabajo?

-Me echaron.

-¿bromeas? ¿por qué?

-Bueno en realidad, me lo dirán mañana-Hinata había olvidado por completa el problema de su trabajo, y a decir verdad, se sentía un poco liberada.

- Que bastardos, te despiden cuando saben que más necesitas el dinero

-Lo sé, dímelo a mí, pero creo que ésta vez fue mi culpa-Suspira-pero bueno, ahora podré cambiar de plan- sakura la miro y le sonrió

-pero… ¿Y ahora que harás?

-Mmm… Creo que irme a mí casa, es la mejor idea, me estoy congelando.

Ambas rieron animadamente, mientras hacían sonidos graciosos, como si tuvieran mucho frío, y a decir verdad, si lo sentían.

-En ese caso, te llevó, traigo auto, estaba haciendo algunas compras y soy un poco floja- rieron, nuevamente.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

Ambas se levantaron de la banquita, Hinata tomo sus pertenencias y trato de esconder la carpeta bajo su brazo, para que de esa forma, sakura no lo viera, pues no quería empezar conflictos, cuando la relación de los tres amigos de la infancia iba tan bien. Cruzaron la calle frente a la plaza y sakura le señalo el auto a Hinata, ambas subieron a éste y se marcharon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escucha la llave encajar en la puerta de madera, la puerta se abre y luego se cierra, pasos muy pesados avanzan hasta la cocina, el refrigerador se abre, se prende la luz de éste, luego se cierra, escuchando como el imán que lo mantiene unido suena, los pasos nuevamente suenan pero esta vez se adentran en el solitario departamento, los pasos se detienen, pero en su lugar suenan el estruendoso colchón de un cama, un suspiro.

Sasuke empezaba a quedarse dormido- RING RING RING- abre los ojos de golpe, se incorpora y toma el teléfono con sus manos flojas por el sueño y el cansancio.

-Que quieres usuratonkachi

-¿QUEEE? ¿Cómo sabías que era yo teme?

-Idiota, tengo tu número guardado en mi celular.

-¿O de verdad?

-Hmp.

-Teme, me preguntaba si mañana tenías algo que hacer.

-Depende, si es para acompañarte a tu estúpida despedida, pasó, estoy muy ocupado para ti.

-No seas malhumorado teme, y no, no es para la fiesta de despedida, es sólo que quería que me acompañaras a ver el traje de novio.

-Baka, eso lo hacen las mujeres, que acaso eres una, y yo no lo sé.

-Deja eso sasuke, y acompáñame por favor

-Naruro, te aviso mañana, no es sólo faltar a mi trabajo, debo avisar al jefe.

-Sasuke. ¡TU JEFE ES TU HERMANO!

-Te aviso mañana. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono e intentó quedarse dormido nuevamente, cosa que no funcionó, se frustró, se puso de pie y encendió la televisión, fue al living para buscar su bolso y así dibujar un rato, para relajarse, que mejor que eso y le servía de práctica para poder llegar algún día a ser profesional, y ese sueño se lo debía únicamente a Hinata y la primera vez que la dibujo, ella era su "musa" aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

Llego a su dormitorio se sentó en su escritorio, y prendió la lámpara que tenía cerca, saco de un cajón tres lápices con puntas distintas, y sacó una hoja de papel, comenzó con líneas simples del lápiz con la punta medianamente afilada, luego definió el cabello usando el lápiz de punta gruesa, era como si dibujara hebra por hebra de su cabello largo y liso, su flequillo, luego tomo el lápiz de punta fina y comenzó con las facciones de la cara, la nariz perfecta, los ojos de parpados grandes, sus hermosos y bien definidos pómulos, y por supuesto sus carnosos labios, brillantes y redondos, luego de dos y media hora de dedicación termino su obra, y como acostumbraba tomó su carpeta para poder guardarlo, junto con los otros folletos.

-PERO QUE MIERDA…

Comenzó a sacar uno a uno los papeles que estaban en la carpeta.

-¿Qué es esto?

Saco todos los papeles, si encontrar los dibujos, ni siquiera uno, luego cerró la carpeta para ver si tenía un nombre o algo por el estilo, y si había un nombre.

-¡HYÜGA HINATA!... mierda…


	5. Chapter 5

UFF! Chic s, gracias por esperar, es que ésta semana ha sido de locos, me preparo para dos TESIS y un prueba semestral, estoy vuelta loca, además debo viajar después de dar la prueba AAAAHHH! Uff.

Lamento que el capítulo anterior, haya sido tan malo L lo subi por mi celular! No sabía que se podía hacer eso… bueno y también quiero agradecer a los que comentan y leen, MUCHAS GRACIAS

MK es el master de los master, es el dueño de Naruto.

-diálogos o monólogos

-_flash back_

**_-_****pensamientos**

* * *

**BEYOND ETERNITY**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ugh! Que sueño tengo y …. Aushhh mi cabeza duele mucho, y mi espalda también- **se acomodó, movió un brazo luego el otro, se giro- **Ésta… Ésta no es mi cama- **abre los ojos de golpe y se sienta, para ver mejor en donde se encontraba, el sofá.

Aparece una sakura de la cocina americana de Hinata con una taza de café cargado en sus manos

-Hinata! Despertaste, que alivio, pensé que dormirías por siempre- rieron, ante eso Hinata subió una mano a su sien, y la masajeo lentamente- Toma, te hice éste café te hará bien.

-Que pasó Sakura-san, me siento mareada y no recuerdo nada- Hinata se acomoda en el sillón para tomar el café que sakura le daba.

-¿no recuerdas nada? ¿De nada? **Qué alivio- ** sakura avanzó al sillón que estaba frente al de Hinata, se sentó y puso una frazada en sus piernas**.**

**-**¿Hay algo que deba recordar?- extrañada miraba a Sakura mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de su café y lo dejaba en la mesita de centro.

-No en realidad**. Que le digo. **¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Bueno

• _FLASH BACK_ •

-_Es aquí- Sakura detuvo el auto y Hinata se bajó del vehículo. Cuando ya estuvo fuera, cerró la puerta, se volteó y se agacho para ver por la ventana._

_-Muchas gracias por traerme Sakura. _

_-No hay problema, de hecho creo que me entretuve un poco, estaba aburrida dando vueltas y manejar me relaja. _

_- O en ese caso, ¿Quieres subir?, podremos conversar un poco más, tengo dudas sobre la boda y no sé bien a quien preguntarle._

_-Claro, yo te ayudare, espérame estacionaré el auto._

_-Está bien- Hinata camino dentro del lobi a esperar a Sakura, para que así no se perdiera buscando su apartamento. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con Sakura y aunque eso le resultaba extraño, le gustaba nunca había tenido una amiga, no es que desmereciera a Kiba y Chino por no ser mujeres, pero es que con ellos no podía hablar ciertos temas, y con Sakura si, además Hinata sentía una cierta admiración por Sakura, había logrado estudiar medicina y ganaba mucho dinero, era feliz y su personalidad es única y encantadora. _

_Hinata vio entrar a Sakura al lobi por la puerta del sector de estacionamiento, y camino hacia ella. _

_-Subiremos por las escaleras, el ascensor está malo. _

_-Está bien por mi, y dime Hinata, has visto vestidos para tu boda._

_-La verdad no, me lo propuso hace muy poco, y la verdad es que no lo he pensado. _

_-Debe ser porque aún estás sorprendida._

_-La Verdad es que si, y tenía menos tiempo- Hinata agacho la cabeza para que no se escuchara- Ahora tengo mucho- Sakura rompió a reír, mientras subía la escalera, las personas que bajaban la miraban extraña, mientras Hinata había reverencias en manera de disculpa, pero aún así tenía un sonrisa en la cara por haber hecho reír a Sakura-san._

_-Lo siento Hinata, de verdad es que expresión me pareció tierna, tranquila ya encontraras un trabajo._

_Llegaron al piso y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al número de Hinata entraron y siguieron conversando._

• _FIN_ _FLASH BACK_ •

-¿Sólo eso recuerdas? **bien**- rie aliviadamente- Hinata luego de eso, te mostré unas revistas con vestidos destapé un vino que tenías, ordenamos una pizza y cervezas y creo que se nos pasó la mano con el sake.

Hinata bajo la miraba y enterró la taza de café en su cara. Sakura se rió- Esta bien Hinata, no tienes porque avergonzarte, sólo estabas celebrando, no hay nada de malo en eso, además yo soy la culpable.

-**que vergüenza**, Disculpe Sakura-san no volverá a pasar.

.Está bien pero parece que era la primera vez que tomabas, luego de un par de cervezas creo que ni siquiera sabías tu nombre, debe ser por eso que no recuerdas nada** y será mejor que no lo haga. **Y para la próxima vez ten más cuidado, puedes enfermarte.

-¿Y tu? Te hice falta a tu trabajo, no sabes cuanto lo siento-

-No te preocupes, hoy tengo turno de noche.

-Oh! Entonces te ofrezco que te quedes para almorzar, para compensarte el mal rato.

Sakura sonrió- Está bien, sólo porque no puede conducir en éste estado, el alcohol se demora más de una día en ser eliminado completamente de tu cuerpo, así que me quedaré, además ayer no la pase mal- rie a carcajadas Hinata se levanta del sillón y corre al baño- Sakura ríe mucho más fuerte pero luego se detiene y sus semblante cambia a uno más serio.

-Ay! Hinata que haré contigo.

• _FLASH BACK_ •

_Habían pasado ya 3 horas desde que habían pedido la pizza y lo demás, ambas estaban animadamente conversando acerca de chicos y de la boda de Hinata, también de su despido y del trabajo en Sakura, se notaba que tenían una relación cercana, aunque era impresionante decir eso, pues había comenzado hace unas horas atrás. _

_-Sakura quiere s un poco de pizza _

_-Bueno, con extra queso por favor- Hinata se estira para tomar la pizza, ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo, Hinata sin zapatos ni su chaqueta, se notaba su perfecta silueta, igualmente que sakura sin zapatos y se había sacado el chaleco y su distintivo broche, que hace unos momentos atrás se había quejado que pesaba mucho, y que podría dañar su espalda_

_-Aún no creo que me casaré, no tengo ni siquiera un trabajo para pagar la ceremonia._

_-Tranquila, para eso tienes a Naruto- se miraron y rieron, en eso a sakura se ensució con queso la bluso y tuvo que correr como pudo al baño._

_Hinata le grito desde el piso al baño para que encontrara el jabón- ¡El jabón está dentro del mueble con él espejo! ¡y el agua caliente está dada para que lo puedas enjuagar!_

_-¡Ya lo encontré gracias!_

_Sakura había sentido tocar la puerta y Hinata grita desde el piso_

_-¡Yo abro!_

_ -¡OBVIO!_

_Sakura ríe en el baño, y le pide a dios que pueda atender al chico de la pizza sin tirársele encima, __**Creo que visitaré a Hinata más seguido**__, __**Naruto se divertirá mucho con ella, más un por su belleza**__ en un vaso que encontró cerca puso agua caliente del grifo para poder refregar el queso que ya se había endurecido en el lapsos en que buscaba el jabón y más aún tenía que abrirlo. _

_Se enjabonó en queso de la camisa y luego vertió el agua consumo cuidado para no mojar el resto de la camisa, froto con un paño, vio que no salía y luego comenzó a rasguñar con la uña el queso rebelde que no quería despegarse, luego de haberlo sacado, se miro al espejo __**wuau creo que la camisa se veía mejor con la mancha de queso que con la mancha de agua y los restos jabón, dios parece cerveza **__se ríe, __**el agua la cerveza y el jabón la espuma, creo que mejor me la sacaré**__ se sacó la camisa y colgado en el barandal encontró una camiseta de Hinata se la puso para no andar semidesnuda en la casa de su amiga, se miro al espejo, puso la camiseta dentro de su falta, se mojo la cara y peno el cabello con sus finos y largos dedos de doctora. __**Hermosa como siempre**__, sonrió al espejo y se dispuso a salir del baño, apago la luz y cerró la puerta. _

_-Le pagaste al pizze…- se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se agrandaron- ¡HINATA!_

• _FIN_ _FLASH BACK_ •

**-Sakura ya deja de pensar tonterías, si eso es lo que son tonterías, además prometiste no decírselo, eres una buena amiga y cumples con tus promesas. Mejor ordenaré este desastre, ¡**¿Cómo vas hinata?!- le grito desde el living al baño.

-¡Creo que me picó un sancudo en el cuello, pero no veo la roncha!-Sakura se enderezó y sólo intentó olvidar lo que Hinata acababa de decir, se levantó del sillón y levantó las cervezas que quedaban las guardo en el refrigerador, abrió una bolsa de basura y echo las 5 cajas de pizza que ordenador, quedaban unos pedazos de pizzas sueltos por la casa, no los boto, los guardo en refrigerador junto con las cervezas, luego de recoger todo lo que estaba en el suelo se enderezó y vio salir a Hinata del baño, cerró los ojos **Éste va a ser un muy largo día. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno chic s, eso por hoy, los dejaré con la intriga, le agradezco a los que comentan mi fic, pido perdón a los que debieron esperar mucho para que yo pudiera subir el capitulo pasado, el cual no tiene ninguna estética puesto que lo subí por mi celular y no tuve la opción de arreglarlo, desde GRACIAS TOTALES C:

A! y también se me olvidaba algo, viajaré éste sábado a la Patagonia de país, estaré un mes y medio ahí, asi lo siento mucho si es que no podre subir cap, o si no lo tendré que subir como fue subido el capitulo anterior (4) sin ningún adorno y C: eso adiós a todos que estén bien y esperen con muchas ansias el prox cap.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola holaJ aquí estoy de regreso desde mi viaje:Djijimuyyy feliz! De haber llegado, trataré de ir avanzando más rápido en los capítulos. [capítulo centrado particularmente en sasuke y su enredo de emociones]

MasashiKishimoto es el hermoso dueño de Naruto.

* * *

**BEYOND ETERNITY**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las vacaciones empezaban, toda la gente se iba de viaje con sus familias, ya no más viajes de negocios sólo momentos familiares para disfrutar, reír y conocer lugares hermosos, mientras unos hacían eso, otros se quedaban en casa, otros debían trabajar, y otros sufrían del corazón.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su escritorio tratando de escribir una carta pero sólo lograba escribir unas cuantas líneas y luego… Nada, caos y una hoja en blanco.

-Esto no tiene caso **soy un imbécil**- Soltó el lápiz guardo las hojas amurradas en un cajón con montón de otros papeles y se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos unos minutos para despejar la mente pero obviamente ocurrió lo contrario.

. _Flash Back._

_Comenzó a sacar uno a uno los papeles que estaban en la carpeta._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_Saco todos los papeles, si encontrar los dibujos, ni siquiera uno, luego cerró la carpeta para ver si tenía un nombre o algo por el estilo, y si había un nombre._

_-¡HYÜGA HINATA!... __**mierda… ¿**__Cómo es que esto llegó aquí__**?.**_

_Sasuke, pensó sólo unos segundos y luego recordó el leve incidente que había tenido en la mañana con Hinata, el choque y todo… Debía ir a buscar esa carpeta ya, no podía esperar más, no podía dejar que la viera, los dibujos. __**Quizás aún no los ve, puede ser que aún no se da cuenta. **__ Pero no se podía confiar de nada, no conocía a Hinata a la perfección, no tenía ni idea de cual podría ser su reacción__** debo ir antes de que la vea. **_

_ Se vistió rápidamente llamó a un taxi _

_-necesito que esté acá lo más rápido posible, es una emergencia, mientras yo caminaré lo esperaré unas calles más adelante._

_Se puso su típica chaqueta que usaba en sus días libres de trabajo, y trató de ponerse lo más rápido posible sus bototos de mil cordones, tomó las llaves del departamento, busco la carpeta de Hinata y guardó todas las cosas que había encontrado dentro de ella y salió del departamento una vez abajo empezó a caminar las calles con una gran rapidez, sus pies sólo se movían, estaba realmente oscuro y no había mucha gente transitando, uno que otro mendigo tirado en el suelo, y muy pocas personas transitando por la vereda, luego unas calles más adelante divisa al taxi, acelera su paso y agita su mano con una gota de desesperación, luego corrió los últimos centímetros antes de llegar al taxi, para luego subirse en él. _

_-Buenas noches_

_-Buenas noches señor ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?_

_-A los edificios que se encuentran frente a la tienda comercial "ross"._

_-Muy bien._

_-Si encuentra espacio fuera de los departamentos puede estacionarse cerca de la vereda, para no molestar.- El conductor lo miraba hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor. _

_-Así lo haré, Señor uchiha._

_-También te pediré que te apresures, esto es un asunto delicado, y se puede considerar una emergencia- sasuke mantenía su tono serio y jerárquico. _

_-Está bien. Intentaré evitar en lo más posible lo semáforos rojo Señor Uchiha. _

_Sasuke sentía un nerviosismo inexplicable trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y de secuenciar palabra por palabra y frase por frase para que su exagerado interés no llegara a ser tan notorio._

_.FIN FLASH BACK._

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, como si estuviera limpiando el recuerdo, se notaba que no sabía bien que hacer, en eso escucho un ruido, de algo pequeño chochando con un vidrio, volteo su rostro y encontró parado en su ventana un gato que arañaba con su pequeñas garritas la ventana de su cuarto que permanecía cerrada.

-Genial, más molestias. – cerró los ojos nuevamente e intentó descansar pero esta vez tampoco dio un gran resultado, se notaba, era perceptible por él y por el ambiente. Su frente se arrugaba cada vez más y sus labios se apretaban por momentos, sus manos que yacían en su pecho, se movían inquietas sobre su abdomen y en ocasiones tomando entre sus manos la polera que llevaba puesta, luego de eso, su respiración se acompasó y relajo.

_.FLASH BACK._

_Seguía el sentado en el taxi y ya se había resignado a no poder despejar su perturbada mente abrió los ojos algo somnolientos, y miro la carpeta que se encontraba junto a él estiró su mano algo dudosa y temblorosa para tomarla, y así lo hiso una vez en sus manos, pasó sus palmas por la tapa y luego roso su pulgar sobre el nombre que estaba fuera, "hyuuga hinata", lentamente la bajo hasta dejarla en sus piernas, pasó su mano por su frente __**soy un completo idiota, un gran y verdadero imbécil**__ bajó su mano y ladeo un poco su cabeza __**sólo una persona como yo se enamora a los 16 de una chica y nunca conversó con ella, podría tan sólo revolcarme con esas desagradables mujeres que se entregan sin dignidad pero sería inútil, seguiría enamorado de la novia de mi amigo, y pero aún soy un cobarde, cobarde porque quedarme callado, cobarde por no decirlo a nadie, cobarde por fingir, y cobarde por querer escapar antes de la estúpida boda **__suspiró, pero por supuesto, fue muy bien disimulado como generalmente lo es, cuando se trata de demostrar sentimientos en el caso de sasuke, él era el mejor, un experto incapaz de descifrar, sólo él sabe que pasa por su mente. Intento volver a relajarse, pero ésta vez intentó distraerse mirando por la ventana, funcionó por unos minutos. _

_-¡Qué sucede! Deberías manejar con más cuidado- el vehículo se había detenido inesperadamente._

_-Sí señor.- Sasuke al recibir la respuesta seca del chofer, miro por la ventana y vio a un pizzero en su moto que se había cruzado imprudentemente frente al auto. El chofer lo vio mirar por la ventana- Estos motociclistas creen que pueden ir en la dirección que se les da la gana._

_-hmp… -Sasuke observaba desde el asiento trasero e intentó no maldecir al idiota que se cruzó. Maldito pizzero. _

_-Señor Uchiha, sólo quedan unas calles más._

_-Hmp –estaba muy ansioso y preocupado __**que diré, diablos no lo había pensado tan detalladamente, hay una probabilidad de que ella no me quiera hablar ni tampoco hablar, o puede que sí, o también puede estar con… Naruto **__ante esto, Sasuke su mirada, se sentía un idiota por deprimirse cuando los mencionaba a ambos en la misma oración y también por haber tenido que llegar a analizar éste tipo de situación__**Bien, preguntaré por la carpeta y luego me iré, no daré explicaciones, no tengo porque… ¿Verdad? ARG! **__Echo su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a suspirar __**Debería haber caminado por la vereda de enfrente, de esa forma la hubiese evitado también hubiese impedido éste maldito momento **__enderezó la cabeza como si la mejor idea hubiese cruzado su mente __** EVITARLA! Es la solución, si la evito, a ella y a naruto olvidaré todo esto, como fui de despistado que no se me ocurrió antes, **__a decir verdad la idea había aparecido en su mente anteriormente, pero ahora la sentía latente en sus pensamientos ya que esa era definitivamente la solución, no importa lo que su hermano le dijera, no importa lo que Naruto haría para detenerlo, él se iría, debía desaparecer, por su propio bien, y también por el de sus amigos, porque no era de las personas que lo demostraba a menudo, pero si tenía sentimientos, y sì le importaba hacerle daño a alguien, en especial a Naruto que había sido su amigo desde hace muchos años, fue el primero que logro entenderlo y no le pedía explicaciones de su arrogante personalidad, naruto era quien lo había soportado por muchos años y no quería herirlo. Dejó la carpeta al lado y la volteo lentamente, para sí no ver el nombre de la dueña que se paseaba por su cabeza como si fuera de su propiedad. Hinata, en un punto muy extremo, pasó a formar parte de la vida de sasuke sólo con su hermoso rostro apareciera en sus pensamientos, todo lo que él hacía inconscientemente estaba conectado con ella, ella… hinata era la razón de todo. _

_Sasuke sintió nuevamente que el vehículo se detenía y lanzó una mirada más que asesina al chofer._

_-El semáforo._

_-¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué no avanzas?_

_-está en rojo.-_

_Sasuke se sentía un verdadero idiota comportándose de esa manera, pero sabía perfectamente que volvería a su estado normal, cuando todo este asunto ya esté acabado._

_-Hmp, sólo apresúrate._

_-está bien señor.- Sasuke siente que el auto parte._

_-Espero que no le digas nada a mi hermano, no tiene porque saber porque llamo a esa hora._

_-P-Pero Señ- fue interrumpido por sasuke._

_-Sólo no le digas nada._

_-¿y el taxímetro?- miró por el espejo retrovisor para observar a sasuke- Necesito la paga. _

_-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo cancelaré- Volvió a mirar por la ventana- Pagaré el doble de lo que marque._

_-Gracias Señor._

_-Hmp_

_Fueron en silencio el resto del camino, Sasuke al ver que cada vez estaba más cerca del edificio de Hinata, se sintió más nervioso de lo que nunca se había sentido, si es que alguna vez había sentido algo y lo peor de todo es que no tenía opción._

_-Ya llegamos._

_-Hmp._

_-Estacionaré en la esquina._

_-Está bien, yo bajaré aquí, te encuentro en la esquina entonces._

_-Sí Señor._

_Se bajó del vehículo y observo el edificio de base a cima y luego volvió sus ojos hacia la carpeta que estaba ya entre sus manos un poco sudadas, cerró los ojos y suspiró._

_.FIN FLASH BACK._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY… uff, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi ahaha, con mi super ausencia, no me sorprendería, pero bueno, la cosa es que ya estoy de vuelta c: una consulta quería saber si se veían las divisiones entre los pensamientos y el flash back, porque en ocasiones no me aparece así, quería saber si ustedes entienden las divisiones, las negritas eran pensamiento, cursiva era flash back y eso c:

Maggy10: agradezco que hayas pesado para leer c: y bueno la idea es hacerlo interesante, y también espero que pueda sacar muchos más capítulos de los que tengo planeado. Gracias por tu review.

Sasuhinakushinata: un nombre bastante largo debo decir ajhska gracias por esperar, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho c: y bueno con respecto a tu duda creo que tendrás que esperar hasta el otro cap.

Hinatacris: GRACIAS por el review c: kssdhk bueno sólo puedo decir que más adelante sabrás bien las razones del supuesto piquete de mosco. Nos leemos en éste nuevo cap, espero sea de tu agrado y que leas los siguientes c: gracias


End file.
